Madness: Project Nexus
Madness: Project Nexus is a Madness Combat game. It was released on March 25th, 2012. The current version is V1.2, last updated 3/25/12. The development team is as follows- *Krinkels did art duties and design. *The-Swain programmed all features and groundwork for the combat system from scratch. *Cheshyre (Soundtrack) *Luis designed the UI and menu system *Afro-Ninja and Mike provided code support at various times. The game focuses on an episode-based gameplay, with different characters to play as, along with an arena mode where you can create your own character and upgrade your gear and weapons. New stages will be released in future updates. The game is sponsored by Newgrounds.com. ''Madness: Project Nexus on Newgrounds '' Teaser Trailer for Project Nexus Features The following is a list of confirmed features of Madness Project Nexus. *New weapons, as realistic as possible. *The game has an Episode-Stage based gameplay system. New episodes and sets of stages will be released later in future updates. *Hank, Sanford, and Deimos are playable characters. *An Arena Mode, where you can customise your character/gear/stats. *A larger variety of foes. *Fight along side AI characters. *A wide variety of medals to earn. Plans for new game mode such as RPG and paintball modes will be released later along with Episode updates. Controls *'WASD:' Moves the character. (Double tap to run) *'Mouse:' Aim. *'Left Click:' Fire/attack. *'Q:' Swap between primary and secondary weapons. *'E:' Throw current weapon, pick up weapon (When unarmed) *'R:' Reload. *'Spacebar: '''Dodge/block, open doors, interact. *'Shift:' Bullet-time. Gameplay Story Mode The Story Mode gameplay consists of an Episode with multiple stages that are unlocked as the previous stages are completed. Within each stage, up to four characters can be playable (One player, 3 AI). Before starting the stage, the player can choose which character to play as, and which characters to set as the AI. Each stage consists of different rooms, each room must be cleared of enemies before proceeding to the next. Each stage has a specific goal or objective, which must be completed in order to finish the stage. Weapons dropped by enemies may be picked up if you are not holding a weapon. You may hold up to two weapons at once. Special weapons, such as Sanford's Hook cannot be discarded. Sanford's hook, which is a melee weapon, also acts as a ranged weapon when the throw button (E) is pressed. It then returns to Sanford. Along with a health bar, you also have a TAC-BAR. The TAC BAR conists of four bars, and recharges over time. When you are hit, the TAC-BAR loses a bar. As long as the bar does not empty, your health with not degrade. A.T.P. Agents and OBSV Agents also have TAC-BARs of their own. Each time an enemy is killed, the bullet-time meter increases. Once it is full, the player may press Shift to enter bullet-time, where all movements are reduced to slow motion. However, certain perks in Arena Combat Mode keeps the player's movement speed intact, while in story mode, having low health will end the bullet time prematurely. Interactive items, such as lockers, can be opened with the spacebar to reveal extra weaponry, or to prime explosives on objects to destroy them. Arena Combat Mode Arena Mode is a game mode where you can create your own unique character and play through the Nexus Training Program. Stats, weapons, and gear can be upgraded and bought as you level up your character. You can also hire squadmates to fight alongside you in the arena. Each time you complete a wave (or die) you will earn a set amount of cash and experience based on your performance. using this cash you can purchase weapons, gear, and hire squadmates. If you die during a wave, the next time you enter the arena you will start over at Wave 1. You will also lose any weapons you were carrying, but you will retain your armor. When you level up, you are given 3 skill points and 3 stat points to spend. Stats enhance your combat, whilst skills increase your efficiency with certain weapons. After every 5 points that are spent on a certain stat or skill, a perk is unlocked. Each stat and skill have a max at 30 points. Squadmates tend to be very expensive to hire, but can be very useful if equiped properly. At the Hire Merc screen, it will display the name of the mercenary, their level, and their primary skill. After hiring a mercenary, they will become your squadmate. After that, you can decided when/which squadmates to bring into waves. You can also equip them with gear, but you cannot change their stats. If a squadmate dies during a wave, you will lose them, and will be removed from your squad. Episodes 'Episode 1: Project Nexus' A plan to stop Project Nexus is at hand. Hank, Sanford, and Deimos are playable in this episode. '1-A Jail' In order to bring about the destruction of the Nexus Project and the Nexus Training Program, Hank has been hired to enlist the help of incarcerated agents Sanford and Deimos. Hank is the only playable character in this stage, the goal of the stage is to locate Sanford and Deimos and help them escape. '1-B Armory' We're in danger of Nexus Units advancing their equipment loadouts. Hank is required elsewhere, so Sanford and Deimos will have to infiltrate the Armory and put an end to the Nexus weapon stockpile. Sanford and Deimos are playable characters in this stage, the goal of the stage is to locate all weapons crates in the Armory and destroy them. '1-C Com-Tower' Opposition is getting stiff. The probability of hitting the Headquaters of Project Nexus with any reliability will be nil unless we can disrupt its communications array. Sanford and Deimos are playable characters in this stage, the goal of the stage is to locate all communications terminals and destroy them. '1-D Barracks' With Nexus Units reeling from the satelite blackout, we may now launch a stealth strike against their most precious and plentiful resource: their manpower. Kill them all! Sanford and Deimos are playable characters in this stage, the goal of the stage is to kill all enemies within the Barracks. '1-E Recon Hut' With the Communication Tower down and the Barracks totally obliterated, the Nexus has been forced to adapt. Engineers have been dispatched to convert a nearby Recon Hut into a new Com-Tower. Disable the facility. Sanford and Deimos are playable characters in this stage, the goal of the stage is to find the newly put up communications terminal and destroy it '1-F Stronghold' Intercepted transmissions report the deployment of new G03LM Mk1 units for training at the Nexus Stronghold. Infiltrate the facility, learn what you can, and eliminate this new threat. Sanford and Deimos are playable charaters in this stage, the goal of the stage is to kill all the G03LM enemies within the Stronghold. '1-G Bar' It's time to prepare for the final assault on the Nexus Headquarters. A nearby bar is operating as a front for a munitions depot, and hitting the location will benefit us twofold: we'll be well-equipped for the final battle, Nexus morale will plummet. Sanford and Deimos are playable characters in this stage, the goal of the stage is to get to the munitions deposit. '1-H Nexus H.Q. Agents Sanford and Deimos will follow Hank into the heart of Project Nexus and eliminate all threats. The Nexus Training Program is still a mystery to us. Discover what you can, and take no prisoners. Hank, Sanford, and Deimos are playable characters in this stage, the goal of the stage is to uncover Project Nexus. Screenshots What.jpg|The first screenshot. What2.jpg|The second screenshot. what3.jpg|The third screenshot, supposedly of Experiment Mode. what4.jpg|The screenshot The-Swain released. 424172 316164378438055 103268429727652 809432 171324487 n.jpg|A screenshot taken from the Teaser of the supposed Character Builder. Madnessnexus.png|The main menu, as seen during the initial release. Medals *'''Mercy (5 Points): Don't kill any traitors or cowards in Mission 1-A. *'Slaughter Rank: Greenhorn (5 Points):' Kill 50 enemies in Arena Mode. *'Nexus Victory Easy (10 Points):' Defeat the Nexus HQ on Easy Difficulty. *'Nexus Victory Normal (10 Points):' Defeat the Nexus HQ on Normal Difficulty. *'Slaughter Rank: Bloodied (10 Points):' Kill 200 enemies in Arena Mode. *'Slaughter Rank: Impaler (10 Points):' Kill 350 enemies in Arena Mode. *'Nexus Victory Hard (25 Points):' Defeat the Nexus HQ on Hard Difficulty. *'Slaughter Rank: Wargod (25 Points):' Kill 600 enemies in Arena Mode. *'Slaughter Rank: Psychopath (25 Points):' Kill 1000 enemies in Arena Mode. *'Slaughter Rank: Seas of Blood (25 Points):' Kill 2000 enemies in Arena Mode. *'Slaughter Rank: Impossible (50 Points):' Kill 5000 enemies in Arena Mode. *'Slaughter Rank: Greater than 9000 (50 Points):' Kill 9001 enemies in Arena Mode. *'Do What Comes Natural (100 Points):' Defeat the Nexus HQ on Hard Difficulty without playing as Hank. *'Slaughter Rank: Genocider (100 Points):' Kill 53,594 enemies in Arena Mode (Pfffft Good Luck!) *'Secret Medal (??? Points)' Version History Version 1.1 *Initial release of the game. *Story Mode and Arena Combat Mode available. *Episode 1: Project Nexus available. Version 1.2 *Various bug fixes. *Medals released and approved. *Highest Wave reached and Kill Count added to Arena Combat Mode. *New preloader. Trivia *In Arena Combat Mode, Hank, Sanford, Deimos, Jesus, and Tricky can be hired as squadmates. *In Arena Combat Mode, bonus characters such as Krinkels, The Swain, and Blockhead can be hired as squadmates. *The game was originally submitted under the Movies category. *Hank is seen in his common MC7 appearance, instead of his most recent MC10 looks. *In Story Mode, when your character "dies" some Text comes up fast, It says either: YOU CANNOT DIE! or GET UP! Category:Games Category:Madness: Project Nexus